fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
WWT End Show
End Show Is a PPV of World Wrestling Television. It's on December week 4. The official theme song (from which the tag line takes its name) of the PPV is "The End is here" ''by Jim Johnston. Results End Show 2006 *'Sandy Cheeks''' def. Ember McLain (W/Jimmy Neutron as a special referee and Timmy Turner as a special enforcer) and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Sandy pinned Ember after a Roll up and a fast count *'Invader Zim and Snap' (W/Misty) def. Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron and retained WWT Tag Team Championship **Zim pinned Danny after an Alien Spear **Jimmy walked out on Danny during the match, and after that him and Timmy Turner announced that they were joining Team Spongebob. *'Mr. Krabs' def. Chouji Akimichi and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Krabs made Chouji submit to the Million Dollar Dream *'Patrick Star' def. Shikamaru Nara and retained the WWT Television Championship **Patrick pinned Shikamaru after a Pat Gore and a distraction by Spongebob Squarepants *'Kappa Mikey' def. Squidward Tentacles **Mikey pinned Squidward after a Lylymu Splash *'Glass Cage match: Spongebob Squarepants' def. Gaara and retained the WWT World Title **Spongebob won by escaping the cage End Show 2007 *'Kappa Mikey' def. Chouji Akimichi and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Mikey pinned Squidward after a Lylymu Breaker *'Kin Tsuchi' def. Temari and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Kin pinned Temari after the Witch's Peak *'Winner Gauntlet match: Kankurō won.' **Kankuro defeated, one by one: Chouji, Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron and Gaara *'Patrick Star' def. Mr. Krabs and Captain Youngblood and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Patrick pinned Krabs after a Splash through a table by Youngblood *'The Angry Beavers (Norbert and Dagget)' def. Invader Zim and Snap (W/Misty) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Dagget pinned Snap after a Beaver Fever and Beaver Splash *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Danny Phantom and retained the WWT World Title **Shikamaru pinned Danny after a distraction from Ember McLain and Desire and a Shadowsault End Show 2008 *'The Winners (Kankurō and Sasquatch)' (W/Norbert Beaver) def. TiJimmy (Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron) (W/Desire) **Kankuro pinned Timmy after a String Pulling *'Texas Bullrope match: Ember McLain' def. Sandy Cheeks and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ember won by touching all the corners *'2 on 1 Handicap match: Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs' (W/King Mickey Mouse) def. Kappa Mikey and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Squidward made Mikey tap out to the Octopus Streatch *'Jake Long' def. Chouji Akimichi (W/Ino) **Jake pinned Chouji after a Dragon DDT **This match made Jake Long's streak 2-0 *'Shikamaru Nara' (W/Temari) def. Danny Phantom **Shikamaru pinned Danny after an S-Factor *'Captain Youngblood' def. Spongebob Squarepants and retained the WWT World Title **Youngblood pinned Spongebob after a Low Blow and a Pirate Clothesline End Show 2009 *Captain Youngblood and Mr. Krabs fought to a no-contest when Jake Long came and pinned Youngblood under 24/7 rule and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Jake pinned Youngblood after a Dragon DDT *'Kin Tsuchi' def. Temari **Kin pinned Temari after a Witch's Peak *'Skulker' def. Chouji Akimichi and retained the WWT Rules Championship **Skulker pinned Chouji after a Skulker Buster *'Spongebob Squarepants' def. Shikamaru Nara by a count out **Shikamaru walked out of the match *'Shego' def. Ino Yamanaka and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Shego made Ino tap out to the Green Chokehold *'Truman X' def. Kappa Mikey and won the WWT X Division Championship **Truman pinned Mikey after a Small Package *'Kankurō and Norbert Beaver' def. Dagget Beaver **Norbert and Kankuro simultaneously pinned Dagget after a String Pulling **As a result of their win, both Norbert and Kankuro qualify to the Elimination Chamber match at New Year Broadcast 2009. *'I Quit match: Jimmy Neutron' def. Invader Zim (W/Misty) and won the WWT World Title **Zim quit after Jimmy was going to hit Misty with a chair. End Show 2010 *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Gaara and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Shikammaru pinned Gaara after an S-Factor *'Invader Zim' def. Kankurō **Zim won when Kankuro passed out to the Alien Lock *'Jimmy Neutron' def. Skulker and retained the WWT National Championship **Jimmy pinned Skulker after a Neutron Blast *'Patrick Star and Truman X' def. The Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert) (W/Lydia) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Truman pinned Dagget after a Truman Jump *'X division open match: Mr. Krabs' won and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Also involved were Chouji Akimichi, Kappa Mikey, Timmy Turner and Squidward Tentacles. **Chouji pinned Kappa Mikey after Timmy held Mikey's legs. **Timmy def. Chouji by DQ after Mikey attacked Timmy with a chair **Squidward pinned Timmy after a chair shot by Mikey **Krabs pinned Squidward after a Million Dollar Elbow *'Spongebob Squarepants' def. Sasquatch and retained the WWT Television Championship **Spongebob pinned Sasquatch after a Spongy Edge *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Temari, Misty and Kin Tsuchi and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ino pinned Misty after a Fan from Temari *'Danny Phantom' def. Snap and won the WWT World Title **Danny pinned Snap after an Alien Spear by Invader Zim and a Ghostsault End Show 2011 *'Wolfgang' def. Kappa Mikey **Wolfgang pinned Mikey after a Wolf's Kick *'Chouji Akimichi' def. Snap (Chalkzone) and retained the WWT Television Championship **Chouji pinned Snap after a Muscle Buster *'Dagget Beaver' def. Timmy Turner **Dagget pinned Timmy after a Victory Roll *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Shego in a Hardcore match **Ino pinned Shego after a 1170 Splash *WWT National Champion Eric Cartman and Bart Simpson fought to a double countout *'Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron' def. Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Danny pinned Norbert after a TigreBomb from El Tigre *'Jake Long' def. Invader Zim (w/Misty) in a Last Man Standing match **Zim was knocked out after a Dragon DDT through a table *'Kankurō' def. Shikamaru Nara ©, Captain Youngblood, Gaara and Spongebob Squarepants in a Ladder match to win the [[WWT World Championship|'WWT World Championship']] **Kankuro retrived the title. End Show 2013 *'Rock Lee' defeated Snap **Lee pinned Snap after a Leaf Hurricane. **The winner of the match was to immediately get a WWT TV title shot against Neji. *'Rock Lee' def. Neji Hyūga to win the WWT Television Championship **Lee pinned Snap after a Leaf Hurricane. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Invader Zim (W/Misty) **Naruto pinned Zim after a Cursed Seal as Misty accidentally spat her mist at Zim's face. *'Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta' (W/Kin Tsuchi) def. The Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert) to win the WWT Tag Team Championship **Zaku pinned Dagget after a Super ZKO. *'Gaara of the Desert' def. Kankurō and Chouji Akimichi (W/Temari) **Gaara pinned Chouji after a Sand Whip. **Sasquatch was supposed to team up with Gaara, but was attacked by Zaku and Dosu before the match. *'Patrick Star' def. Skulker (W/Jimmy Neutron and Ember McLain) in a No Disqualification match **Patrick pinned Skulker after a Supernova. *'Danny Phantom' def. Wolfgang **Danny pinned Wolfgang after a Ghost Slam. *'Kappa Mikey' def. Captain Youngblood in a Steel Cage match **Mikey got out of the Cage's door. *'Timmy Turner' © (W/Spongebob Squarepants, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs) def. Jake Long to retain the WWT World Championship **Timmy pinned Jake after a Timmy Star End Show 2014 *'Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs ' def. The Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert) and Captain Youngblood and Skulker **Squidward pinned Norbert after a Chokeslam from Skulker. *'Team Amazement' (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin) def. Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta (W/Kin Tsuchi) to retain the WWT Tag Team Championship **Chris pinned Dosu after a Griffin's Wing. *'Snap' def. Eddy **Snap pinned Eddy after a Snappy Bomb, *'Sai' (W/Kin Tsuchi) def. Rock Lee to retain the WWT Television Championship **Sai forced Lee to tap out to The Root. *'The Sand Siblings '(Gaara of the Desert and Kankurō) def. The Bully's Authority (Wolfgang and Eric Cartman) **Kankuro pinned Cartman after an Aided Bulldog. *'Sakura Haruno' def. Roll and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Sakura pinned Roll after a Cherry Blossom. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Timmy Turner (W/Jimmy Neutron) **Naruto pinned Timmy after a Cursed Seal. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Patrick Star ©, Neji Hyūga, Jake Long, Danny Phantom and Fuzzy Lumpkins in a Hell In A Cell match to win the WWT World Championship. **Shikamaru pinned Patrick after a Dragon DDT from Jake. End Show 2015 * *'Eddy' def. Gaara Of The Desert **Eddy pinned Gaara after a Saviour Self, after Kankuro came out and was accidentaly hit by Gaara at ringside. *'Gaz' © def. Lydia and retained the WWT Womens Championship in a Hardcore Match **Gaz pinned Lydia after a Nightmare's World, seconds after kicking a mirror into Lydia's face. *'The Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert)' def. Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi (W/Temari) **Norbert pinned Shikamaru after a Victory Roll, moments after Shikamaru almost hit Temari on the apron, as Dagget Dropkicked Chouji to the outside. *'The Otonin (Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta)' © def. T-N-T (Truman X and El Tigre) to retain the WWT Tag Team Championship in a Ladder Match. **Zaku grabbed the title after knocking Truman off the top with a chair shot. *'Neji Hyugga' def. Jake Long **Neji pinned Jake after he reversed Jake's Sunset Flip off the top and held his tights. *'Timmy Turner' © def. Rock Lee to retain the WWT Television Championship **Timmy pinned Lee with the Timmy Star after dropping him with a neckbreaker onto the title belt. *'Patrick Star' def. Sai **Patrick pinned Sai by avoiding Sai's attempt at the Powerbomb, kicking him in the midsection, and hitting a SuperNova. *'Danny Phantom' def. Naruto Uzumaki © and Fuzzy Lumpkins to win the WWT World Championship. *Danny pinned Naruto after hitting a Ghost Slam on Fuzzy, dropping him onto Naruto. Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's